


Reckless

by cabbages



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbages/pseuds/cabbages
Summary: Kyungsoo can't get seem to let go. Baekhyun doesn't even know what he's holding onto.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really shitty one shot ive had done forever
> 
> work title is subject to change probably

“It’s really not that big of a deal. You’re getting worked up over nothing."

Kyungsoo squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles were white and his fingers were cramping. “Really? _Not that big of a deal?_ Are you sure you want to say that to me while I’m driving?”

Baekhyun gave a small _tsk_ of annoyance. “You won’t do anything. Chanyeol would kill you.”

“Fuck Park Chanyeol and _fuck you!”_ Kyungsoo screamed, jerking the steering wheel sharply to the left. Baekhyun was sure he pissed his pants as the car swerved into the opposing lane. It was a damn good thing it was late at night and nobody was on the backroads.

“You’re gonna get us both killed!” He reached over, grasping desperately for the wheel. When he found it he yanked it back to the right. Guard rails lining the road reflected the car’s high beams and blinded them as they approached with frightening speed. Baekhyun closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact, then-

He lurched forward as the car came to a screeching halt. His seat belt jabbed into his throat and he let out a choked cough.

Kyungsoo ripped the keys out of the ignition and the interior was flooded with light. Baekhyun opened his eyes, having not realized they were still squeezed shut. He turned to Kyungsoo and opened his mouth to say something, to shout and scream at his dumbass friend who _almost killed them what the fuck is wrong with you,_ but the tears flowing down the younger’s face stopped him short.

“Soo?” he asked cautiously.

Kyungsoo remained silent. He turned to hide his face.

They stayed quiet for several moments. Baekhyun, unsure what to do or say, simply sat there and stared at Kyungsoo in the darkness. The overhead light had faded out a long time ago. Eventually the tension had built up in his chest too much and Baekhyun opened his mouth.

“You,” Kyungsoo started. Baekhyun paused, his mouth gaping open. “and Chanyeol…are in love?” he asked. He still refused to look Baekhyun in the eye. “You’re serious about this?”

“Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun said sadly.

“Don’t fucking patronize me.”

“Yes, Chanyeol and I are in love. We want to get married.” Kyungsoo didn’t say anything. “We've been engaged for about a month. We didn't want to reveal anything to soon." He admitted. "I don’t understand why this is such a big deal. You’ve always been so supportive! You’ve always-“

He should’ve seen it sooner. Was he really that clueless? Suddenly the smiles Kyungsoo gave them appeared forced. Painful even. Suddenly it made sense why Kyungsoo never wanted to be in the same room as him and Chanyeol. Suddenly _everything_ made sense.

“Oh.”

Kyungsoo turned and stared forward.

“Do you…do you like me?”

A scoff. “Really Baek? Narcissistic much? Not everybody likes you like that, don't flatter yourself.”

“Then who—oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

Baekhyun felt like he just discovered all of the secrets of the universe. “I never realized.”

Kyungsoo finally turned to look at him. Moonlight caused his eyes to glint in the darkness, a tell-tale sign of tears. In that moment, Baekhyun felt like the worst person in the world. “Let’s just….let’s forget this ever happened, okay? I’m going to be away on business during the wedding. Tell Chanyeol not to feel bad; he can always find another best man.”

“Soo…I’m so sorry, I never knew, you should have said something and I would’ve-“

“Would’ve what? Stopped loving him?” Kyungsoo laughed. “If I can’t do that, then you certainly can’t.”

Baekhyun had nothing to say to that.

“Get out of my car.” Kyungsoo said quietly. "And don’t make me ask twice.”

“What?” They were in the middle of nowhere, a secluded backroad miles from the nearest gas station. They hadn’t even seen a house for at least ten minutes. “You can’t just-“

“Get. Out.”

Without hesitation, Baekhyun opened the door and stepped out. When he slammed the door shut the window rolled down and Kyungsoo leaned over the center console. “Call Chanyeol and tell him I kicked you out and left you alone in the middle of nowhere. He’ll come and pick you up.”

“Why are you doing this?”

A sad smile spread across Kyungsoo’s face. He inhaled shakily. “Maybe if Chanyeol hates me all of this will be a lot easier.” He started the car. The sudden activation of the headlines blinded Baekhyun and he squinted. “Bye Baekhyun. Congrats on the engagement. Have a nice wedding.”

Before Baekhyun could say anything, Kyungsoo sped off, leaving him behind in the darkness.

Numbly, Baekhyun pulled out his phone.


End file.
